


Curious Tae

by amelweiss



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), BTOB (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Coming Untouched, Crack, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kim Taehyung | V is a Confident Gay, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Park Jimin is a Panicked Gay (BTS), Rimming, Top Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelweiss/pseuds/amelweiss
Summary: Kim Taehyung adalah orang yang selalu penasaran soal banyak hal dan gak mau kalah dengan orang lain. Kalimat andalan yang selalu dia bilang ke temannya adalah: "Jim, gue penasaran deh sama..."Tapi, "Belajar ngeseks bareng gue yuk, Jim," yang keluar dari bibir Taehyung adalah satu kalimat gak terduga yang berhasil bikin mata sipit Jimin melotot hampir keluar dari tempatnya.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 28
Kudos: 94
Collections: vminlokalfest2021





	Curious Tae

**_Curious Tae_ **

**__ **

* * *

**bagian satu:**

**_"Gak bisa gitu dong, Jim. Dia udah nginjek-nginjek harga diri gue kali ini."_ **

“Udah lah lo abaikan aja,” seorang cowok dengan setelan kemeja abu licin yang dua kancing atasnya terbuka bicara. Setelah itu dia nyeruput kuah mi rebus di mangkuknya yang udah setengah habis dengan bunyi yang bikin siapa aja ikutan ngiler. Cowok lain yang dapat tanggapan kelewat santai itu natap tajam, gak terima dengan pendapat barusan.

Mereka gak sadar kalau perdebatan mereka sejak tadi udah jadi konsumsi khalayak ramai. Gimana enggak, mereka ribut—sebenarnya sih ngobrol, cuma caranya agak lebih berisik—di tengah meja kantin Mak Lee di Fakultas Ekonomi yang lagi penuh sesak karena ini jam makan siang. Mau gak mau apa yang mereka ributin didengar yang lain. Apalagi yang hidungnya lebih mancung kalau ngomong gak bisa pelan sama sekali.

"Gak bisa gitu dong, Jim. Dia udah nginjek-nginjek harga diri gue kali ini."

Tuh, benar kan?

Jimin menyugar rambutnya ke belakang, merasa gerah karena mi rebus yang baru aja dia tandaskan cukup pedas, ditambah ocehan gak jelas temannya yang gak berhenti sepanjang dia makan. Es teh yang seluruh es batunya udah mencair diteguk kasar. Sengaja, supaya temannya sadar kalau dia kesal sesi makannya sejak tadi direcoki.

"Yang kemaren-kemaren juga lo bilangnya gitu. Tiap kali ribut sama dia, lo selalu ngomong _kali ini dia nginjek-nginjek harga diri gue._ Harga diri lo itu maksudnya yang gimana? Harga diri apa ego?"

Taehyung diam. Kata-kata yang kesusun rapi dalam otak untuk ngebela pendapat di depan Jimin mendadak lenyap karena pertanyaan pedas yang cowok itu lontarkan. Gini deh kalau curhat sama teman yang selalu ada di posisi netral. Niat minta pembelaan malah akhirnya kena omongan pedas. Taehyung milih ngabisin bakso yang udah dingin karena sejak tadi didiamkan daripada jawabin Jimin.

"Kalau gak lo ladenin pasti dia capek sendiri dan berhenti, kok. Lo harus bisa tahan emosi dan nekan ego lo, makanya," nada bicara Jimin agak lunak, gak enak juga karena mereka dari tadi jadi bahan tontonan.

Taehyung cuma deham, malas ngelanjutin obrolan tadi, nanti dia malah berantem sama Jimin ujungnya. Meja mereka senyap, Taehyung sibuk makan dan Jimin lagi bikin bulatan kecil dari asap rokok yang dia hembuskan. Kantin jadi tambah ribut penuh bisik karena apa yang Jimin lakuin itu kelihatan keren banget di mata mereka.

Heran Taehyung, Jimin sering gak sadar kalau apapun tindak-tanduknya terkesan nyari perhatian orang-orang, padahal sebenarnya gak gitu. Kehadiran mereka di kantin Mak Lee aja udah bikin gempar seisi kantin, karena biasanya mereka makan di kantin Mbak Nam Fakultas Teknik. Taehyung sendiri bukan penghuni asli Fakultas Ekonomi, dia cuma numpang, karena teman sehidup sematinya lagi ngidam mi rebus Mak Lee. Tapi berhubungan popularitas keduanya sama-sama besar sampai bisa nembus Zona Ekonomi Teknik (ZET)—cuma kepisah jalanan untuk parkir di samping Gedung Pascasarjana aja—jadilah semua hal yang menyangkut mereka seringkali jadi sorotan.

Bisik-bisik itu selain berisi decak kagum tentang betapa keren dan cakep mereka—satu titisan pangeran yang tiap dilihat bikin damai hati, satu lagi pangeran yang bikin patah hati, bertolak belakang tapi kalau digabungkan ketampanan mereka bikin bumi gonjang-ganjing—juga tentang bahan obrolan yang tadi mereka berdua ributin. Itu pasti gak jauh-jauh dari Sungjae dan gengnya yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan Taehyung sejak Maba. Udah jadi rahasia umum kalau Taehyung dan Sungjae selalu bersaing dalam hal apapun: kuliah dan pribadi. Mereka jadi makin penasaran ada hal baru apa yang kali ini bisa jadi bahan gosip hangat untuk dibagi pada jam-jam kosong gak ada dosen. Kan pasti bakalan seru. Sayang, obrolan tadi udah berhenti.

"Gue cabut, kelas Pak Kwon abis ini. Bayarin mi rebus sama es teh gue, ya," Jimin beranjak, ransel hitamnya disampirkan asal pada bahu kiri.

"Tungguin gue pulangnya, gue kelar kelas jam lima," ucapan Taehyung sebenarnya pelan, tapi karena suaranya yang super nge _bass_ bikin itu kedengaran kayak teriakan. Acungan jempol Jimin sebelum mencapai pintu jadi jawaban yang cukup. Bakso ditandaskan cepat, Taehyung jalan ke kasir untuk bayar makan mereka dan ngelenggang pergi gak lama setelah Jimin pergi.

Obrolan seisi kantin kemudian berubah jadi ngebahas kenapa kira-kira kedua orang cakep tadi masih ngejomblo sampai sekarang? Padahal, kalau mereka mau, kedip sekali aja satu dua cewek bisa mereka dapat. Berbagai spekulasi akhirnya muncul, mulai dari mereka nyembunyiin kenyataan kalau udah punya cewek biar bisa ngegebet sana-sini, sampai ke mereka sebenarnya gay. Oke. O-ke? Pendapat terakhir ini agak sulit diterima karena Jimin anaknya super lurus, tipikal anak baik-baik kebanggaan jurusan dan fakultas, dengan segudang prestasi cowok itu. Penghuni FE udah hafal banget. Tapi.... bisa aja, kan? Cowoknya juga sekelas Kim Taehyung. _Well,_ duh, abis deh stok cowok cakep pencuci mata kalau benar.

**bagian dua:**

**_"Jim, gue penasaran deh sama..."_ **

Jimin dan Taehyung udah temanan dari SMP. Jaman mau sok nakal tapi aslinya penakut, jaman sok keren padahal masih dekil, jaman jahiliyah pokoknya. Waktu itu mereka sekelas terus, makanya bisa akrab dan sahabatan, sampai detik ini. Untungnya waktu SMA mereka beda sekolah, soalnya Jimin bilang dia udah muak banget lihat muka Taehyung sehari-hari, ditambah kelakuannya yang bikin ngelus dada. Nanti lama-lama dada Jimin bisa lebar dielusin mulu—eh?

Walaupun udah beda sekolah tetap aja yang namanya Taehyung punya ribuan cara supaya bisa ngerecokin Jimin. Yang bolos terus pura-pura jadi anak sekolahnya lah, yang tiba-tiba jemput lah, yang sok akrab sama teman-teman kelasnya lah. Hasilnya ya jelas sama aja, alias gak ada bedanya. Gak sekalian aja tuh Taehyung pindah ke sekolah Jimin? Tapi tiap disindir gitu jawabannya selalu: _kasian lah nyokap gue udah bayar mahal sekolah itu, teman-temannya juga seru._ Nah kalau Jimin jawab Taehyung harus sekolah yang benar, jangan keseringan bolos dan main ke sekolah dia, Taehyung juga punya alasan lain: _tapi gak ada yang kayak lo, Jim._ Waktu itu berakhir Taehyung dapat kata _jijik, najis_ sama tendangan di tulang kering.

Entah cobaan atau bukan, mereka malah satu kampus waktu kuliah. Padahal Jimin udah cari kampus beda kota yang kira-kira Taehyung gak akan ikutin. Ternyata, waktu pengumuman Taehyung ngabarin kalau dia diterima di kampus yang sama kayak Jimin, untungnya beda fakultas. Bukannya benci atau apa, benaran deh, berada di jarak dekat sama Taehyung itu bikin darah tingginya kumat.

Selama kuliah, Jimin numpang di tempat Om dan Tante Jung. Sementara Taehyung sendiri nyewa apartemen. Biasalah, orang kaya.

Dari dulu, Taehyung itu gak mau kalah sama orang lain, gak peduli apapun itu alasannya. Paling anti berada di belakang, apalagi kalau disalip sama orang yang dianggap saingannya. Pokoknya dia juga harus tahu apa yang orang tahu, harus coba apa yang mereka coba. Gitu deh. Mending kalau dalam prestasi, ini lebih banyak ke hal-hal yang menurut Jimin gak penting sama sekali. 

Pernah dia ribut sama teman sekelas mereka di kelas tujuh cuma karena tas. Mereka pamer soal tas siapa paling keren dan bagus. Terus akhirnya gak ada yang menang, karena mereka langsung adu jotos. Jimin waktu itu gak habis pikir karena Taehyung kelihatan puas sambil meluk tasnya setelah bikin teman kelas mereka masuk UKS. Padahal apa sih yang dibanggain?

Sifat buruk Taehyung itu dibarengin sama tingkat keingintahuannya yang tinggi. Kalimat andalan dia adalah: "Jim, gue penasaran deh sama..."

Sekali lagi, kalau ini untuk ilmu atau pelajaran gak jadi masalah, malah bagus banget kan. Sayangnya, Taehyung selalu ngegunain sifat alamiahnya salah kaprah. Rasa penasaran itu sering ngebawa ke hal-hal negatif dan sialnya, Jimin selalu jadi satu-satunya orang yang dibawa Taehyung ke dalam lingkaran sesat itu.

Masih tergolong normal waktu SMP sih, mulai dari: _gue penasaran deh sama Bakso Mang Choi di pinggir rel, seenak itu_? Kemudian mereka berakhir bolos, karena Mang Choi bukanya pagi sampai siang aja. Mau gak mau kalau pingin beli ya harus rela ninggalin mapel biologi di jam ketiga. Jimin tetap nemenin Taehyung juga akhirnya. Toh cuma sekali dan dapat makanan gratis ini. Enak dan kenyang, gak rugi banget lah.

Sampai ke: _Gue penasaran deh sama rokok. Kata anak-anak kelas rasanya enak. Ngerokok bikin kita keren. Gue lihat iya sih, berarti sekarang gue gak keren dong. Ayolah kita coba, Jim._

Jimin mau gak mau nemenin dong. Selain emang Taehyung sohibnya, dia juga mau ngasih tahu batasan dengan pelajaran yang bisa diambil, gitu. Alias biar kapok dulu. Benar aja deh habis hisap sekali, dua kali, Taehyung batuk-batuk sampai sesak napas. Terus bilang gak suka, pahit. Di sana Jimin bakal jadi orang yang: "Nah lo rasain kan, itu gak enak. Kita belum boleh ngerokok, karena belum cukup umur. Gak ada yang keren dari lo cepat mati."

Baru deh Taehyung nurut. Harus gitu dulu emang cara bilangin Taehyung. Harus diturutin dulu maunya baru dinasihatin.

Jimin anaknya emang baik dan suportif, kalau udah temanan bakal setia sama temannya. Tapi tetap bisa nempatin diri dan kasih tahu mana yang baik mana yang enggak. Pikirannya dewasa. Faktor lingkungan keluarga yang ngedidik Jimin agak keras bikin dia gak gampang terpengaruh dan bisa jaga diri.

Kalau ada apa-apa sama Taehyung, Jimin bakal turun tangan. Cuma ya tetap, cari tahu dulu akar masalahnya. Sering banget dia dulu berantem sama anak sekolah tetangga atau masuk BK, ya karena Taehyung.

Pertemanan mereka gak mulus-mulus amat kayak gitu sih. Sering Jimin bilang capek sama kelakuan Taehyung yang makin tahun makin jadi. Akhirnya mereka berantem dan gak tegur sapa beberapa waktu. Paling lama itu waktu SMA, itu waktu ego dan rasa penasaran Taehyung lagi parah-parahnya daripada SMP dulu.

Bayangin aja, dia pacaran cuma karena penasaran, gak benar suka sama cewek itu. Terlebih dia dapat tantangan dari Mingyu, rival di sekolahnya. Mereka semacam mau ngebuktiin siapa yang paling _playboy_ di antara mereka dengan pacarin banyak cewek.

Awalnya Jimin gak gitu merhatiin karena pacaran itu wajar, dia juga punya pacar, Seulgi namanya. Apalagi mereka beda sekolah, jadi mana sempat Jimin teliti gitu. Tapi waktu Taehyung udah ganti empat cewek dalam dua bulan terakhir mereka main bareng sama teman sekolah Jimin yang lain, terang aja dong Jimin marah. Pas tahu kalau itu cuma main-main, Jimin nonjok Taehyung detik itu juga.

Puncaknya pertengahan kelas sebelas, Taehyung lagi naksir kakak kelas namanya Irene. Kalau ini betulan suka, Jimin udah buktiin sendiri dari tingkat kegilaan Taehyung yang menurun, berbanding terbalik dengan kelakuannya yang berubah baik. Kira-kira setelah satu bulan masa penjajakan, mereka jadian. Sekitar tiga bulan pacaran, Taehyung ngucapin kalimat andalannya yang bikin Jimin tersedak kuah soto: _Gue penasaran sama rasanya ciuman. Pengen nyium Irene tapi malu banget kalau gue kelihatan gak bisa. Sedangkan gue mau kelihatan keren di mata dia, bukan dianggap anak kecil. Lo mau gak Jim bantuin gue belajar?_

Taehyung yang gak mau dibilang cupu, jadi kudu berilmu, Jimin yang dibikin malu.

Mereka benar-benar belajar ciuman. Waktu itu pura-pura belajar kelompok di rumah Jimin, padahal mereka beda sekolah. Kelompok apaan? Kelompok qasidah?

Beberapa kali mereka latihan sampai adegan salah posisi dan bibir Jimin robek karena Taehyung gigit berakhir jadi ciuman dua kali yang cukup lama. Taehyung bilang enak. Jiminnya muak. 

Itu momen SMA tercanggung mereka akibat rasa penasaran Taehyung yang gak penting.

Jimin gak tahu apa Taehyung jadi praktikin itu ke Irene atau enggak, karena setelah kejadian itu mereka gak ketemu seminggu. Saling ngejauh, karena canggung, aneh, geli, jijik jadi satu. Kayak musuhan gitu deh.

Tapi akhirnya temanan lagi, Taehyung udah gak punya sohib sesetia Jimin lah pokoknya, jadi dia nyerah dan nemuin Jimin duluan. Habis itu ya udah, kayak gak ada apa-apa. Mereka emang gak bisa dipisahkan, alias mereka macam Upin Ipin walaupun beda SMA.

**bagian tiga:**

**_"Belajar ngeseks bareng gue yuk, Jim.”_ **

**Jimblo**

[3 missed calls]

**Jimblo**

Lo gak papa?

Lo benaran berantem sama Sungjae di tengah rapat Hima? Gila, lo

Taehyung masukin ponselnya ke saku celana setelah baca pesan Jimin, sama sekali gak berniat untuk balas. _Mood_ -nya udah rusak karena Sungjae udah ngehina dia waktu rapat bareng kakak tingkat tadi.

Mereka lagi bahas acara penyambutan anggota baru, mau dibikin acara minum biasa buat perkenalan, tujuannya biar santai dan Anak Teknik gak hanya dikenal suka kekerasan aja. Itu emang saran Taehyung. Lagi serius ngejelasin, tiba-tiba Sungjae motong omongan waktu dia lagi bahas ide _games_ untuk acara yang bakal mereka bikin—dia kebagian jadi sie acara—dengan bilang: _Emang lo udah tahu rasanya minum? Lo aja belum pernah coba karena belum_ _legal kan? Sok-sokan bikin acara minum segala._

Taehyung coba ikutin saran Jimin untuk mengabaikan, malas juga dia ribut kalau urusannya sama organisasi. Malu lah, kelihatan gak profesional kalau bawa-bawa urusan pribadi ke organisasi. Jadi dia milih diam, lanjut maparin ke konsep selanjutnya. Tapi Sungjae lagi-lagi ngetes kesabaran Taehyung, mungkin emang niatnya bikin Taehyung marah. Dia tetap diam walaupun Sungjae jadi bawa-bawa masalah pribadi sampai ngungkit perkara seks ke rapat penting sekelas _Welcoming Party_ anggota baru. Semua orang yang ikutan rapat diam, becandaan Sungjae gak lucu lagi dan udah keterlaluan. Tetap Sungjae gak berhenti, sampai ada satu kalimat yang udah ngelampauin batas toleransi Taehyung, Sungjae tersungkur karena satu bogem mentah yang tiba-tiba Taehyung berikan. Udah abis kesabarannya. Yang barusan gak akan bisa Taehyung maafin, Sungjae salah kasih umpan. Akhirnya mereka jadi bertarung di ruang rapat dan rapat dihentikan.

"Si goblok."

Yang barusan ngomong itu Jimin, nanggapin cerita Taehyung soal kejadian di rapat Hima Teknik Elektro tadi. Tangannya bersihin luka di pelipis Taehyung terus masang plester dan kapas. Bibir Taehyung masih gak berhenti cerita sampai selesai.

"Kesel kan lo? Udah gue bilang juga Sungjae udah nginjek harga diri gue, kapan hari aja lo gak percaya sama gue," Taehyung menyilangkan kaki di lantai. Mereka lagi duduk di ruang E103, Jurusan Akuntansi. Jimin yang nyeret Taehyung kesini setelah temannya itu gak angkat telepon dan balas pesannya.

"Ya sori, deh. Soalnya gue keseringan dapat omongan begitu dari lo. Bosen gue dengarnya, apalagi lo sama dia sama-sama batu."

Taehyung mendengus. Dia bilang _thanks_ setelah Jimin selesai ngobatin lukanya. Tadinya Jimin mau nyamperin Sungjae karena udah bikin Taehyung bonyok, tapi kata Taehyung muka Sungjae lebih parah, dia udah jago berantem sekarang. Jadi Jimin ngurungin niatnya.

Bukan itu alasan sebenarnya. Taehyung cuma gak mau Jimin ketemu Sungjae dulu. Takut kalau ketemu Sungjae malah nyeritain hal yang bikin dia marah banget. Soal dia yang dihina-hina sih gak masalah, serius, apalagi cekcok mulut sama Sungjae kayak gitu udah biasa terjadi sejak mereka semester satu. Lain halnya kalau Si Kutu udah nyeret nama Jimin ke dalam perselisihan mereka. Gak akan lupa betapa sakit hatinya waktu Sungjae bilang: _Ah, gue tahu penyebab lo jadi sok laku. Sok mainin cewek sana-sini, tapi gak ada yang lo pacarin atau lo ajak ngeseks, minimal. Karena sebenarnya lo gay, kan? Lo pacaran sama temen lo yang anak FE itu, siapa namanya? Oh iya, Jimin. Lo dan Jimin, gay, ya gak?_ Taehyung ingat dengan jelas gimana tatap remeh dan menjijikan yang diberikan Sungjae ke dia setelah bilang kalimat terakhir.

Sumpah, ingat itu darah di kepalanya jadi mendidih lagi. Gak boleh ada yang hina Jimin kayak gitu, apalagi pakai nada ngerendahin. Mulut Sungjae terlalu kotor untuk bisa ngucap nama Jimin. Jimin layak dapat semua hal paling baik di dunia. Sungjae gak pernah tahu seberapa penting dan berarti Jimin bagi Taehyung. Gak ada yang tahu selain dia sama Tuhan. Cuma karena satu hal yang bukan salah Taehyung, Sungjae berubah jadi orang yang paling dia benci, lebih-lebih setelah kejadian tadi.

Awal mula mereka bisa jadi musuh bebuyutan juga karena cewek taksiran Sungjae, namanya Joy, naksir Taehyung. Taehyung karena gak suka jadi gak begitu peduli, tapi Sungjae selalu ngajak bertengkar. Yaudah dia ladenin aja. Toh akhirnya Taehyung nolak Joy terang-terangan dan cewek itu sekarang pindah kampus. Pikir Sungjae, Joy pindah karena malu ditolak Taehyung. Soalnya pas itu Joy nembak Taehyung waktu acara Dies Natalis ke 55 kampus mereka. Hal yang sebenarnya adalah Joy lebih tertarik jadi perawat daripada mahasiswa Teknik Sipil. Sejak saat itu Sungjae malah tambah dendam, berkilah kalau Taehyung penyebab Joy pindah. Ya kali.

Ngelihat gelagat aneh temannya, Jimin nanya ada apa. Cuma gelengan yang Taehyung kasih beserta cengiran kelewat lebar yang malah menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di kepala Jimin. Soalnya kalau Taehyung dalam mode serius pasti gak lama lagi bakal ada bencana baru. Gak tahu aja Jimin kalau pikiran Taehyung sejak tadi gak lepas dari dirinya.

"Gue tadi mikir, terus jadi penasaran deh," kata Taehyung tiba-tiba. Bukan niat untuk ngalihin isu ya, tapi selain omongan Sungjae soal gay itu, Taehyung juga jadi kepikiran sama hal _ini_. Kelihatan lebih baik dia bawa topik ini sekarang, kan?

Sampah bekas plester dan kapas Jimin ambil satu-satu dan buang ke kotak sampah dekat pintu. Lalu duduk agak jauhan. Seram lama-lama lihat senyum kelewat sumringah Taehyung. "Soal?" tanyanya.

"Ngeseks.”

Singkat. Padat. Sesat.

Di tempatnya, Jimin diam. Padahal tadi lagi semangat balas pesan di grup soal tugas Akuntansi Biaya. Berdisko gitu jantungnya, asumsi jelek langsung muncul waktu lihat wajah menyebalkan Taehyung tersuguh di depan mata. Serius dia mual. Firasatnya buruk.

“Hah?” Ucapan Taehyung barusan Jimin minta ulang sekali lagi. 

Udah diulangi pun Jimin masih sama kaget. Betulan kaget seolah Taehyung bisa memindahkan kedua bola matanya ke mulut kemudian kembali lagi.

"Belajar ngeseks bareng gue yuk, Jim. Walaupun gue sering nonton, tapi semua teori tanpa praktek adalah nol besar," nada Taehyung kelewat ceria dan santai, beda sama mata sipit Jimin yang melotot gak percaya. Padahal Taehyung bilang sendiri omongan Sungjae keterlaluan, tapi kok malah kepengaruh?

"Udah gila. Otak lo kebentur dimana waktu berantem tadi?"

Pandangan aneh Jimin berikan. Yakin kalau Taehyung terbentur sesuatu. Dia ngajak Jimin ngeseks kenapa seolah ngajak beli ayam semur Mbak Nana, enteng banget dong. Jimin bukan cowok polos banget kok, sesekali dia pernah nonton video begitu sambil onani. Video-video biasa, cewek sama cowok. 

Waktu Taehyung ngajak, perutnya mendadak tergelitik aneh ngebayangin gimana mereka ngelakuinnya. Bukan, dia bukan _homophobic,_ bukan. Tapi ngebayangin dia ngelakuin _itu_ dengan Taehyung yang notabene-nya adalah temannya sejak SMP itu terasa… _Ugh..._

Dengan dalih kepikiran dan penasaran, Taehyung terus ngerengek ke Jimin. Lama-lama merasa tertantang juga sama provokasi Sungjae, makanya dia mau langsung ngajak Jimin belajar biar penasarannya terpenuhi. Lagian udah segede ini mereka belum pernah aneh-aneh selain nyedot dan ngemut bibir mantan pacar, dulu itu juga. Sejak kuliah mereka berdua belum ada yang pacaran lagi entah atas alasan apa. Rasa penasaran Taehyung kan jadi membumbung tinggi. Apalagi di video yang beberapa kali dia tonton kayaknya enak.

"Kali ini gue bakal turutin apapun permintaan lo deh, selama gue masih sanggup ya tapi," Taehyung kembali ngasih iming-iming. Padahal Jimin udah nolak dengan berbagai alasan. Sampai bilang kalau Taehyung belum legal, kalau Jimin udah legal sejak sebulan lalu. Taehyung berkilah kalau minggu depan dia genap dua puluh. Skak mat.

“Ayolah Jim, ayolah…”

Sulit. Jimin mana bisa menolak Taehyung yang ngerengek menyedihkan sekaligus bikin vertigo. Hatinya yang lembut gampang luluh. Dia nampak berpikir, meski berat hati. Tawaran tadi lumayan juga, jadi ingat laptopnya udah sering eror dan lemot untuk buat kerja tugas. Bisa kali dia minta beliin laptop. Oh, apa ponsel aja sekalian?

Eh, tunggu, bentar, ini kenapa dia jadi kayak cowok bayaran yang disewa Om-Om? Parah lagi mirip _sugar baby._ Amit-amit. Dia ini lebih suka ngedominasi lho daripada didominasi.

Wajah nyebelin Taehyung dengan hidung kembang kempis, alis naik turun dan bibir nyengir lebar sampai Jimin khawatir bakalan robek, kembali muncul di depannya. Kalau udah gini betulan sulit, Taehyung itu orang yang gigih dan tekun. 

Dengan sangat amat terpepet dan terpaksa akhirnya Jimin mengangguk. Taehyung teriak _mantap!_ lalu nepuk punggung Jimin beberapa kali. Seolah bilang _kerja bagus, kawan laknatku._ Bakalan berat deh hidup Jimin. 

Mereka berdua ini sama-sama _noob_ , paling jago kalo cuma nonton film durasi lima belas menit yang isinya dua orang telanjang yang teriak-teriak sepanjang video mah. Tapi kalau praktik gimana coba? Apalagi Jimin ini anaknya lurus—dijamin lurus sampe _anu_ nya juga—dia suka belok dikit aja gara-gara Si Bedebah Kim Taehyung. Jadi mau gak mau ya dia kali ini keseret lagi di jalan sesat Taehyung.

**bagian empat:**

**_"Sayang bantuin dong, ini belanjaannya berat, lho."_ **

**Si Goblok**

Udah lo download belum videonya?

**You**

Udeh

**Si Goblok**

Bagosss. Lo review dulu kan mana video yang cocok dan aman buat kita?

**You**

Iye setan, udah gue tonton dua kali

**Si Goblok**

Mantap. Percaya gue sih sama lo, lo kan orangnya pandai memilah

**You**

Tai banget, giliran yang beginian aja lo nyuruh gue

**Si Goblok**

Kan gue gak ada pengalaman nonton video batang baku hantam sama batang lainnya

**You**

Lo pikir gue ada? Ya nggak ada

**Si Goblok**

Terus lo dapet link dari mana?

**You**

Tentu aja dari bandar bokep kebanggan kelas gue

**Si Goblok**

Temen lo yang namanya Namjoon itu?

**You**

Yoi.

Sama si Chaeyoung. Laptop tu anak isinya bokep batang versus batang semua ternyata. Gue gak abis pikir. Pantesan dia suka histeris kalo lihat lo nyamper gue

**Si Goblok**

Demi apa? Tu cewek nontonnya bokep begituan? Anjir, kok bisa? Terus dia nanya-nanya gak?

**You**

Mana gue tahu. Kalo gue tanya sih dia kayaknya lagi nyari jati diri soal seksualitasnya deh dan dia nyaman sama apa yang dia tonton sekarang

Dia cuma senyum mesum, terus bilang ke gue "jangan kasar ke Taehyung, ya"

Sialan

**Si Goblok**

Wkwkwkwk ajaib bener nyari nya lewat video gituan, tapi ya gak papa sih, hak dia

Yaudah lo buru kesini lah, kita belum belanja

Jangan kasari aku, Mas

**You**

Iya ini gue otw

Najis

**Si Goblok**

Haha

Lo bilang apa ke Tante Jung?

**You**

Libur banyak tugas jadi minep apartemen lo

**Si Goblok**

Aww, apa kita mau nganu sehari semalem? 😳

**You**

Ya kan kita masih belajar, pasti butuh waktu

Dahlah diem, gue mau otw

**Si Goblok**

Ok. Tiati sayang

**You**

Brengsek 

**Si Goblok**

Wkwkwkwk

"Biasa aja kali mukanya," Taehyung berseloroh, dia naruh kantung belanjaan mereka di atas meja ruang tengah. Jimin mengekor di belakang, ikutan naruh yang dia pegang, terus tiduran di sofa dan nutup mata pakai lengannya. Masih malu sama kejadian di supermarket tadi. Taehyung masih becandain dengan nyolek-nyolek pipinya.

Ceritanya, sebelum belajar yang _iya-iya_ mereka mau belanja kebutuhan penting dulu, kan. Penunjang pembelajaran mereka. Itu juga hasil nyari di internet, mereka kan sama-sama buta tapi malas nanya teman. Malu dong. Tentu ngeseks gak cuma soal: telanjang, nusuk, _nghhh,_ crot, selesai. Butuh persiapan. Apalagi buat pemula macam mereka.

Jadi tadi mereka beli peralatan tempur kayak kondom, _lube_ , _tissue magic_ dan banyak camilan juga minuman kaleng. Ada bir juga. Kan udah resmi legal mereka berdua. Siapa tahu kan lapar gitu di tengah sesi pembelajaran.

Sewaktu di rak kondom tadi, Jimin malu banget. Ngelihat banyak jenis dan bentuk kondom yang berada di tengah-tengah keramaian pengunjung supermarket—apalagi yang udah tua—jelas rasanya canggung banget. Dia seolah bisa lihat tatapan menghakimi mereka padahal cuma lihat sekilas. Jadi dia ikut-ikut Taehyung aja. Ngikutin di belakang kayak buntut. Padahal buntut mereka di depan. Ehe.

Ya gimana, _bro_ , harga diri jatuh. Orang selama ini ngira dia anak baik-baik dan alim yang lurusnya ngalahin penggaris besi punya Hoseok, masa beli kondom sama _lube?_ Kelihatan kalau belum nikah dan punya anak pula. Alias wajah mereka benar nunjukin identitas mereka.

Makanya, waktu di kasir, mbak kasir dengan nama Im Nayeon terbordir di dada kanan senyum canggung dan gugup waktu ngitung sepuluh kotak kondom, tiga botol _lube_ sama selusin _tissue magic_ baru belanjaan yang lain, Jimin berdiri agak jauh, dekat pintu keluar. Mukanya udah merah banget soalnya, kelihatan Mbak Kasir itu juga jadi mikir aneh soal mereka. Sementara Taehyung cuek, dari tadi geleng-geleng kepala. Sekalian aja dia nambahin kemaluan, eh maksudnya rasa malu Jimin dengan bilang: "Sayang bantuin dong, ini belanjaannya berat, lho," pakai suara _bass_ nya itu. Emang dasar jahanam.

Makanya sepanjang jalan sampai apartemen Taehyung muka Jimin ditekuk. Ngakunya dominan, tapi pemarah. Cih. Taehyung jadi kesal sendiri sama kelakuan temannya ini.

"Jadi gak sih?" teriak Taehyung dari dapur, sekarang udah pukul enam dan dia gak mau mereka harus lembur untuk belajar ngeseks. Yakali, emangnya ini tugas makalah?

Jimin hela napas, malunya udah reda tapi sekarang gantian malah rasa gugup yang mendominasi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya menangkap Taehyung berjalan masuk ke kamar, dengan canggung dan gugup yang makin bertambah sepanjang dia jalan, Jimin ngebulatin tekad untuk masuk ke kamar juga.

**bagian lima:**

**_"Jadi buka baju, nih?"_ **

Plastik kondom, _lube,_ dan _tissue magic_ ditaruh di samping bantal dekat kepala tempat tidur. Laptop udah terbuka lebar, nangkring di atas meja samping tempat tidur, layarnya nampilin dua orang cowok duduk di pinggiran kasur. Ekor mata Taehyung melirik sekilas kegiatan Jimin ngegeser posisi laptop supaya mereka enak praktik sambil nonton. Dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan perasaan penasaran dan berdegup yang membuncah. Ini pasti bakal jadi pengalaman menarik lainnya yang dia lakuin pertama kali bareng Jimin. Selalu begitu.

"Apa itu?" dia nanya waktu lihat Jimin keluarin _notebook_ dengan beberapa tulisan berderet ke bawah, Taehyung tebak itu sebuah _list._ Cowok itu bergeser dan mendekat ke arahnya. Mereka duduk bersisian menghadap laptop.

"Catatan gue, gue nyatat hal-hal apa aja yang harus kita lakuin dari awal sampai akhir selama ngeseks," Jimin nunjukin tiga poin dengan beberapa anak pada tiap poinnya. Detail banget. Wah Taehyung gak salah mempercayakan urusan memilah dan mereview video ke Jimin. Dia betulan ngelakuinnya seolah lagi nganalisis studi kasus tugas kuliah. Hebat.

"Sebelumnya, gue mau jujur kalau gue gugup. Kita sering nonton video begini tapi kan belum ada pengalaman ngelakuin. Gue masih takut kalau kita ngelakuin kesalahan terus kayak nyakitin satu sama lain gitu," Jimin jujur soal perasaannya, dia gak bisa menutupi rasa gugup sementara megang _notebook_ pun dia sampai gemetaran.

Taehyung ngerti, ini sama-sama pertama bagi mereka. Bukan onani pakai bantuan tangan sendiri kayak biasa. Ini lebih dari itu, mereka bakal usaha untuk dapat puas sama-sama. Jadi Taehyung genggam tangan Jimin yang gemetaran, natap cokelat madu sipit milik Jimin. "Gue percaya sama lo, lo juga kan?"

Jimin mengangguk, "Percaya."

"Jadi gue yakin kita berdua gak bakal saling nyakitin sih, tapi katanya emang yang pertama serba sakit. Kan kita berdua gak niat buat nyakitin. Jadi, lo cuma perlu _inhale exhale,"_ secara otomatis Jimin menghirup dan hembuskan napas sesuai arahan Taehyung. "Di video aja yang disodok bisa sampe desah enak, gue juga pasti bisa bikin lo gitu."

Jimin tadinya mengangguk-angguk dengar kalimat Taehyung, tapi berhenti dan berteriak "Apa?!" super kencang saat dengar kalimat _disodok._ Gila, maksudnya ini Jimin jadi pihak yang nerima gitu? Gak bisa dong! Dia harus jadi pihak yang memberi.

Wah, bisa-biasanya mereka ngelupain hal penting seputar pembagian posisi. Mereka belum ada kesepakatan apapun soal itu. Keduanya bersikeras menjadi pihak pemberi kayak gimana mereka seharusnya. Sepuluh menit mereka gunakan untuk berdebat soal siapa yang memberi dan siapa yang menerima. Hasilnya gak ada. Mereka berdua sama batunya, yang bakalan hancur kalau diadu sekalian.

Jadi, cara terakhir mereka ngelakuin suit. Dengan catatan: apapun hasilnya mereka harus menerima dengan lapang dada tanpa protes. Ini mutlak. Hasil akhir dimenangkan oleh Jimin. Dia resmi jadi pihak pemberi sedang Taehyung harus menelan pil pahit sebagai pihak penerima. Dia teriak sambil guling-guling di kasur karena hal itu. Tapi gimana? Gak bisa diganggu gugat, ini udah kesepakatan.

Setelah agak tenang dan kembali ke posisi duduk awal, Taehyung menangkap gelagat Jimin. Dia kembali bilang kalau Jimin harus santai. Ini udah oke dan Taehyung gak bakal merasa disakitin. Jimin ngangguk. Mereka sama-sama nyari posisi duduk nyaman meski agak berdempetan. 

"Oke, sebelum mulai, gue mau jelasin hasil pencarian gue di internet soal apa aja yang dilakuin saat seks," mulai Jimin. "Pertama _foreplay_ atau pemanasan, ini kalau di video yang sering kita tonton itu bagian awal kayak ciuman, bikin cupang, raba sana-sini, mainin puting. Gitu lah ya, intinya kegiatan buat ngerangsang tubuh lawan main, biar pas masuk gak susah atau ngurangin rasa sakit dan ini penting." 

Mulut Taehyung membulat sejak Jimin mulai menjelaskan. Selama ini dia cuma fokus sama tiap adegan yang bikin ikutan terangsang juga kalau nonton. Gak tahu dan gak peduli apa namanya. Baru paham juga kalau adegan diawal yang dia tonton ternyata penting untuk _main._ Dia mengutip kata main yang dia ucapkan.

“Kedua, _interplay_ atau _intercourse_ alias tahap inti, tahap—"

"Tahap paling enak?" potong Taehyung cepat.

Jimin merotasi bola mata, "terserah lo. Nah kalau ini lo tahu, ini yang paling lo suka kalau udah bagian nusuk-nusuk, waktu penis penetrasi ke dalam lubang, dalam hal ini lubang—” Jimin sengaja natap Taehyung waktu ngomong gitu dan bikin Taehyung otomatis megang bagian belakangnya gelagapan.

Jimin ketawa, kocak banget wajah Taehyung sekarang. “Nah, terakhir _afterplay_ atau _aftercare._ Tahap _cooling down_ setelah orgasme. Jadi gak setelah lo keluar terus selesai. Biarin napas bentar gitulah. Sebenarnya kalau dibilang penting, semua tahap ini penting supaya gak terjadi sesuatu yang gak kita inginkan waktu lagi main."

Anggukan Taehyung gak berhenti sejak tadi. Wow, Jimin kelihatan kayak profesional padahal katanya baru baca dari internet semalam. Taehyung jadi terharu. Jimin belajar keras untuk sesi pembelajaran mereka pertama kali. Pantas aja dia sering jadi mahasiswa kebanggaan Bu Shin, pasti karena sebelum mulai bab baru dia belajar dulu malam sebelumnya.

"Oke, untuk tahu apa aja itu isi dari tahapan tadi selain yang gue contohin kita langsung nonton videonya aja."

"Mending sambilan praktik gak sih? Jangan cuma nonton gitu loh," Taehyung menyela lagi. “Nonton satu adegan, praktik, satu adegan praktik. Jadi cepat bisanya, gak lupa.”

Gemas. Pingin banget Jimin kucir kuda bibir Taehyung. Hembus napas sekali, mengabaikan omongan Taehyung, Jimin mulai klik _play_ pada laptop setelah Taehyung maksain hal tadi dan mereka harus mulai sekarang aja.

Dalam video, dua cowok yang duduk di pinggir kasur itu ciuman. Kalau boleh nebak pihak yang menerima yang badannya mungil dengan kulit putih susu. Sedangkan yang memberi yang lengannya penuh tato. Ciuman model dalam video awalnya kelihatan manis dari _haha hihi_ yang mereka bagi di awal. Kemudian cukup bikin gerah waktu suara-suara lenguhan dan _cpak cpak_ kedengaran. Efek volume maksimal yang Jimin atur, itu jadi kedengaran jelas. Dari ekor mata Jimin lihat Taehyung nelan ludah susah payah, terbukti dari jakunnya yang naik turun. Video berhenti saat jemari Taehyung nekan tombol _pause_ cepat.

"Sekarang praktik," Taehyung ngomong. Kedua pasang mata mereka ketemu. Gak ada keraguan selain kabut-kabut tipis yang nutup sebagian mata Taehyung. Kayaknya Taehyung mulai kebawa nafsu di tahap tadi. Mereka berdua ngangguk mantap, seolah baru aja menemukan fakta baru soal mumi ubur-ubur di Palung Mariana.

"Ini tahapan _foreplay,_ umumnya bisa dimulai dengan ciuman kayak gini," Jimin nangkup sebelah pipi Taehyung dan majuin tubuhnya. Sejujurnya, dia lupa cara berciuman, karena terakhir kali dia ngelakuin itu waktu masih pacaran sama Seulgi dulu, sekitar dua atau tiga tahun lalu. Walaupun udah lihat video ini sekitar dua kali, merhatiin cara modelnya ciuman, dia tetap gugup dan bingung. 

Tapi, sewaktu lihat mata Taehyung yang terpejam dengan bulu mata hitam lentik sedikit bergetar tersuguh di depannya, Jimin tahu dia gak bisa mundur. Dia harus serius dan gak boleh main-main buat praktikin apa yang dipelajarinya duluan. Ketika bibir ranumnya nyentuh tipis bibir Taehyung, dia agak berjengit karena hidung mereka berbenturan. Tulang hidung Taehyung terlalu tinggi, sial. Untung gak retak tulang hidung dia. Agak sedikit memiringkan kepala, Jimin mengernyit, selanjutnya apa yang harus dia lakuin, ya? Dia samar ingat di video, modelnya saling melumat bibir atas dan bawah bergantian. Maka, itu yang Jimin lakuin saat ini. Tanpa sadar Jimin jadi terbiasa dan mulai rileks, membiarkan dirinya nyaman waktu ciuman.

Perlahan ciuman itu terbalas, Taehyung yang tadi nyoba nikmatin dan terbuai sama sapuan halus bibir Jimin ikut melumat. Dia terkejut, permainan tetap didominasi Jimin walaupun dia udah ikut bergabung. Jimin ngemut dan hisap bibirnya lembut, halus, manis. Kayak pencium yang handal. Taehyung reflek menggumam lembut. Menyukai gimana cara Jimin menciumnya. Menyukai gimana lembut bibir Jimin di atas miliknya. Ini hampir sama kayak pertama kali mereka ciuman, waktu SMA, bedanya sekarang Jimin terasa lebih… _ugh, gentle_ dan seksi?

Ketika Jimin menjauhkan bibirnya, dia lihat mata sayu Taehyung yang pelan-pelan terbuka sambil meraup napas. Wajahnya merah dan panas. Sadar dan lihat senyum Jimin, Taehyung jadi deg-degan. Sial.

“Gimana?” Jimin nanya.

“Gue suka. Ciuman lo enak, banget.” Taehyung adalah orang yang gak bisa bohong soal apapun yang dia rasain. Dia pasti bakalan secara gamblang ungkapin tanpa mikir dulu.

“Gitu, ya?” Jimin tersenyum bangga. Boleh juga, kalau Taehyung suka berarti dia udah jago. Tanpa sadar suasana canggung mereka di awal terkikis sedikit demi sedikit.

“Iya, terus sekarang apa?" tanya Taehyung.

Tersadar, Jimin langsung klik tombol _play_ lagi. Di video, dua model cowok masih ciuman sambil ngubah sisi kepala. Kemudian cowok mungil tadi dibaringkan ke tempat tidur. Mereka berhenti sebentar untuk saling lepas baju, kemudian mulai ciuman lagi, turun hisap dagu, leher terus ke bagian dada.

"Anjing, belum apa-apa nih orang di video udah ngedesah aja. Ini gimana biar gue kayak gitu?" Hidung Taehyung kembang kempis. Dia natap Jimin tepat setelah Jimin berhentiin video di adegan cowok bertato itu nyumpal mulutnya dengan penis cowok mungil.

"Ayo cobain biar tahu," balas Jimin.

Taehyung tahu ritual mereka yang sesungguhnya bakal dimulai setelah ini. "Jadi, buka baju, nih?" dia nanya. Mendengarnya Jimin ketawa. Nah, kok tiba-tiba ganteng ketawanya? Fokus Taehyung. Gak dapat jawaban selain tawa, otak Taehyung kemudian berinisiatif untuk membuat posisi tubuhnya menjadi berbaring. Masalahnya Taehyung malu sekaligus gugup kalau Jimin yang ngelakuin itu, orang dianya juga gak dalam kondisi sakit kok.

Sembari berbaring dan merasakan pergerakan Jimin merangkak di atas tempat tidur, Taehyung meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia gak boleh malu, dia juga harus percaya diri kayak gimana Jimin berubah dari yang sebelumnya malu-malu, pas di atas tempat tidur jadi berani dan… _panas_. Ssst… Taehyung malas mengakui ini.

Jadi waktu wajah mereka berhadapan, cuma selisih dua senti, mungkin, Taehyung natap Jimin dan bilang, "Cium gue lagi, Jim. Bikin gue ngedesah kayak yang di video."

Wow. Taehyung gak percaya sama kalimatnya sendiri yang udah kayak cowok-cowok pro, pandai _dirty talk._ Padahal baru diemut bibir aja gugup setengah mati. Cih.

Emang dasar Jimin yang penurut atau terprovokasi sama kalimatnya, cowok itu kembali mencium Taehyung dengan lebih leluasa dengan posisi kayak gini. Lumatan lembut terjadi lagi, bibir saling mencecap rasa satu sama lain. Terasa lebih intens dan mendebarkan sewaktu Jimin gigit bibir atas dan bawah Taehyung bergantian, lalu melesakan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Taehyung. Taehyung terkejut tapi gak bisa ungkapin, dia pasrah saat sapuan lembut lidah Jimin di tiap jengkal langit-langit mulutnya melemahkan kinerja otak. Dia malah sibuk melenguh keenakan, lidahnya ikut membelit dan bertukar liur panas.

Sepenuhnya kebawa dalam permainan, Taehyung gak sadar sebelah tangannya sejak tadi meremas rambut Jimin dan yang lainnya meremat seprai. Gak tahu Jimin bakal cepat juga belajar soal ini, di awal dia kelihatan linglung, tapi sekarang Taehyung dibuat melenguh nikmat gak bisa berkutik. Jimin terlalu handal untuk ukuran orang yang baru belajar teknik ciuman dari nonton video itu. Tapi, itu ngebuktiin betapa pintar cowok ini. Seks juga butuh kecerdasan kayak yang Jimin punya.

Sapuan lembut dan gamang lidah dalam mulut mengantarkan rangsangan ke bagian selatan Taehyung. Agak sesak. Geli. Panas.

"Jangan gigit lidah gue, Tae," sesi panas mereka terpaksa berakhir karena keteledoran Taehyung. Dia gak fokus waktu mikir: betapa jago Jimin nyium, betapa enak ciumannya sampai bikin bawahnya agak tegang, dan malah gigit lidah cowok itu. Merasa bersalah, ucapan _sorry_ dengan cengiran kecil Taehyung tunjukan, setelah mulutnya meraup udara dengan rakus.

"Jadi, lanjut?"

Ngangguk, Taehyung rentangin tangan ke atas. Dengan canggung dia bilang, "Bukain baju gue, Jim. Panas." Gak tahu malu. Berani banget dia, tapi seriusan dia merasa panas dan berkeringat seluruh tubuhnya.

Suara tawa renyah kedengaran lagi. Kayaknya sesi belajar seks mereka macam ajang sirkus yang bikin Jimin ketawa berkali-kali. Tangan cowok itu dengan telaten ngelepasin seluruh pakaian Taehyung, juga sebaliknya. Saat ini mereka udah sama-sama telanjang bulat. Pertama kalinya.

Tawa Jimin tadi udah lenyap lama saat lihat penampakan fisik Taehyung tanpa busana. Indah. Tubuh Taehyung yang kurus punya lekuk pinggang cukup ramping, kulit bersih dan halus serta empat kotak samar di perut. Paling menarik perhatian adalah pantat bulat cukup padat dengan paha kencang, serta penis putih panjang setengah tegang yang sejak tadi ngeluarin _pre-cum_ sedikit demi sedikit.

Ditatap intens gitu Taehyung malu, apalagi dia kelihatan paling terangsang di antara mereka. Mau nutup mata tapi pemandangan tubuh prima Jimin dengan enam kotak dan kulit mengilap karena keringat bikin dia ngiler. Gak salah ngajakin Jimin ngeseks. Gak nyesal jadi pihak nerima kalau gini ceritanya. Gimana mau nyesal, orang Taehyung aja setuju kalau badan Jimin emang bagus dan keliatan eum... _seksi?_ Intinya sahabatnya itu berhasil bikin Taehyung makin terangsang. Ditambah lagi penis besar Jimin yang masih tidur. Stamina Jimin emang gak main-main, dia gak gampang dibangunin. Lihat urat-uratnya, Taehyung mikir Jimin ini definisi asli penipu. Muka aja manis, bawahnya seram gitu.

"Biasa aja lihatin gue nya," tegur Jimin, menyeringai kecil lihat tatap lapar Taehyung pada miliknya yang masih tidur.

"Punya gue udah bangun, kok lo masih tidur?" merasa gak adil, Taehyung nanya pakai nada gak terima.

Jimin merangkak lebih dekat, memposisikan dirinya untuk berbaring dan Taehyung di atasnya. Taehyung natap bingung. "Kayak video yang kita lihat, kulum punya gue biar ikutan bangun."

Membulatkan mulut, Taehyung baru paham maksud Jimin. Padahal tadi dia lihat si cowok tato menghisap _milik_ yang lebih mungil. Bisa-bisanya dia lupa cuma karena ciuman Jimin dan auranya yang beda saat ini.

Tangannya nyentuh milik Jimin. _Ugh._ Panas. Berurat. Keras. Taehyung suka. Eh? Dia menunduk, mendekatkan bibirnya ke depan daging tebal itu, jilat perlahan testis Jimin dengan sensual, meninggalkan jejak liur panas dan bersambut dengan lenguh pelan. Dia tersenyum kecil sebelum remas dua bola itu, kemudian dijilat lagi sampai Jimin menggeram dan jambak rambutnya. Oho. Gini rupanya bikin enak, _thanks to_ video hasil _download_ Jimin. 

Taehyung akhirnya masukin milik Jimin ke dalam mulut karena cowok itu kayaknya udah gak sabaran. Kemudian praktikin apa yang dia tonton tadi, sambil mengingat. Oke, Jimin, saatnya buktiin kalau dia juga jago bikin Jimin gak berdaya. Lenguhan dan jambakan pada rambut, juga ukuran yang membesar di dalam mulut cukup ngebuktiin kalau Taehyung berhasil bikin Jimin terangsang dengan mengulum dan menghisap kuat-kuat. Taehyung berhenti saat Jimin bilang cukup. Takut keluar sebelum waktunya.

Mereka berdua udah cukup kacau. Tipis-tipis kabut nafsu bersarang di mata masing-masing. Mengaburkan pandangan. Tapi mereka milih untuk lanjutin nonton video demi lihat adegan lanjutan. Posisi Taehyung udah kembali ke semula. Di dalam video si cowok bertato kelihatan menjilat bagian belakang cowok mungil, pantatnya, pakai jarinya juga. Jimin seketika merinding, masih aneh dia meski udah lihat tiga kali sama ini. Miliknya udah terangsang setelah dikulum Taehyung tadi, tapi tetap aja. 

Sementara Taehyung jadi takut. Duh, gimana ini, masa pantatnya dijilat-jilat. Mereka saling berpandangan dan ngasih tatapan yang sama: aneh, bingung, canggung. Padahal sedikit lagi menuju inti. Padahal tadi canggung mereka udah terkikis.

Suara _ahh ahh nghh_ bikin Jimin sadar kalau adegan tadi gak seburuk itu, Jimin hentiin video dan mulai fokus ke Taehyung lagi. Sekarang malah Taehyung yang natap dia ragu.

"Lo mau jilatin gue kayak gitu?" Ini serius Taehyung nanya gini?

Jimin ngangguk.

Sejurus kemudian Taehyung bangkit dan berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan bagian tengah bawah _gundal-gandul._ "Bentar Jim, bentar! Gue sabunin dulu biar bersih dan gak jorok!" teriaknya kemudian.

Jimin terpingkal-pingkal di atas tempat tidur. Bisa-bisanya teman bodohnya itu berpikir sampai ke membersihkan pantatnya sebelum Jimin jilati. Manusia ajaib.

Setelah beberapa menit, Taehyung keluar, berjalan santai menuju Jimin yang sedang membuka botol _lube._

"Udah bersih. Tapi, apa dilumuri madu aja biar manis, ya? Lo eneg gak nanti jilat-jilat pantat gue kayak di video?"

Tertawa lagi. Jimin menyuruh Taehyung mendekat dan memposisikan diri kayak sebelumnya tanpa nanggapin pertanyaan tadi. Berkali-kali Taehyung menanyakan soal menggunakan madu supaya Jimin gak mual sambil merubah posisi jadi menungging.

"Tenang, oke? Gak perlu pakai madu, gue udah lihat caranya dari video. Diem dan nilai sendiri," Jimin berkata dari balik badan Taehyung. Akhirnya cowok itu cuma bisa ngangguk di atas bantal.

Sesaat kemudian dia benar-benar dibuat terkejut saat benda lunak menerobos lubang anusnya. Tubuhnya terasa aneh. 

"Jim itu lidah lo? Keluarin, keluarin, Jim. Ini aneh. Rasanya aneh, sumpah," menggeliat beberapa kali, dia coba menjauhkan lidah Jimin dengan gerakan mundur yang mana malah menyebabkan wajah Jimin terbenam sepenuhnya di balik pantat dengan lidah melesak lebih dalam. 

Jimin menggeram, mau ngomong juga jadinya malah bikin getar di belah pantat Taehyung dan bikin cowok itu makin teriak gak jelas antara: udah atau terus. Jimin mulai menikmati sesi mencecap rasa Taehyung sebenarnya. Ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menggoda lubang berkerut itu lebih dalam, dengan lidah panas, dan geram yang memberi getar pada dinding rektum dengan respon pijatan kuat pada lidahnya. Ini benar nikmat. Gila! Jimin pikir menjijikan saat lihat di video, ternyata gak buruk. Rasanya enak dan menantang.

Lenguhan Taehyung sejak tadi udah mulai terdengar meski teredam bantal. Jilat, hisap, Jimin menambahkan satu jari menemani lidahnya. Perasan Taehyung berdebar gak karuan. Kayak nonton film horor dan nebak apa adegan selanjutnya yang bakal muncul. Itu juga yang Taehyung rasain. "Apa? Itu apa? Jimin lo masukin apa anjir? Rasanya tambah… aneh." 

Lain di mulut, lain juga respon tubuh Taehyung yang sejak tadi mundur, berlawan arah dengan gerak maju Jimin, seolah minta diberi lebih. Jimin berhenti. Mengambil _lube_ di sisinya yang tadi udah dibuka.

"Kok berhenti? Jimin kenapa lo berhenti? Jimin, _ugh._ " 

Jimin cuma bisa geleng-geleng sama kelakuan temannya. Dia malas jawab dan milih fokus sama lubang milik Taehyung yang menutup dan membuka setelah kepergian lidah dan jarinya. Jimin kemudian balurin cairan _lube_ ke telapak tangannya, lalu bergerak buat masukin telunjuk kanannya ke dalam lubang lapar milik sahabatnya itu.

Tersentak, Taehyung kembali berteriak. "Ini apa lagi?! Woi, Jimin, lo ngapain? Ugh dingin..."

Mata Jimin berotasi. "Nyiapin jalan masuk gue, lo lihat kan di video. Gue lagi nusuk punya lo pakai jari, biar kalau masuk gak sakit," jelas Jimin singkat. Dia natap Taehyung yang gerak gelisah di atas bantal, meringis pelan karena rasa asing dari jari telunjuk gempalnya yang mengorek lubang anal.

Dengar lenguhan lagi, Jimin nambahin dua sampai ketiga jarinya. Temponya makin cepat seiring rengek dan lenguhan Taehyung. Geraknya menggunting perlahan, keluar dan masuk dengan cepat.

"Ah—nhh, Jimin. Aneh, aneh tapi enak. Ah—bangsat!" Bola mata Taehyung berotasi, jari tengah Jimin tepat bertemu dan menumbuk titik manisnya. Cairan putih menyembur dari milik Taehyung yang terjepit di antara tubuhnya dan kasur. Jimin tersenyum puas. Dia berhasil bikin Taehyung jerit enak dan orgasme cuma pakai jari gempalnya. Oke, rasa canggung tadi udah angkat kaki entah kemana digantikan rasa bangga dan nafsu.

Taehyung merasakan dingin dan kosong karena Jimin rupanya melanjutkan adegan di video. Nampak cowok bertato itu mulai masukin miliknya ke dalam lubang kecil cowok manis. Jimin ngernyit, matanya bergulir dari lubang anal Taehyung yang kecil dengan miliknya yang besar. Beberapa saat dia ngelakuin itu sampai Taehyung yang masih dalam posisi telungkup nengok ke arahnya dan terkejut dengan video yang tersuguh di laptop.

"Jimin… duh… Lo yakin ini punya lo dimasukin ke pantat gue? Apa gak sakit ntar kalau gue mau boker?" Taehyung nanya, lirih. Maklum habis pelepasan pertama.

“Kalau gak mau dimasukin ke lubang lo, masukin ke mana?”

Taehyung terdiam.

Seketika Jimin nengok. Matanya natap curiga pada keterdiaman Taehyung. "Lo ragu ya, Tae?" Suaranya serak tapi gak menghilangkan nada lembut pada tiap katanya. Taehyung jadi terenyuh. Keyakinannya merangkak naik penuh waktu lihat tatap menenangkan Jimin.

Taehyung menggeleng kencang. "Nggak kok! Ayo lanjut aja." jawabnya. Ia kemudian membalik badannya jadi telentang. Bibirnya dikulum, otaknya berpikir. Serius yang tadi itu enak. Ralat, dari awal itu enak banget. Tapi kok takut ya, eh bukan, lebih ke berdebar dan penasaran, apalagi setelah lihat ukuran Jimin yang makin membesar tiap kali terangsang. Kayak tumbuh aja tuh batang. Padahal yang bikin Jimin makin terangsang adalah suara-suara enak yang Taehyung buat. Gak sadar kalau video udah di _pause_ Jimin dan cowok itu lagi pakai kondom diantara selangkangannya.

"Lo udah lebih dari siap, sekarang kita masuk tahap inti dan lo gak bisa minta gue berhenti, Tae."

Taehyung ngangguk, bibirnya digigit dan itu diartikan Jimin kalau Taehyung udah siap lahir dan batin. Jimin ngerentangin kaki Taehyung lebar-lebar. Miliknya yang terbungkus kondom tepat berada di antara selangkangan cowok itu, tepatnya di depan lubang anus kecil yang berkerut kemerahan.

"Pelan-pelan, ya, Jim," Taehyung berjaga-jaga.

Jimin diam, fokus masukin miliknya yang terasa berkali lebih sulit daripada soal ujian yang biasa dibikin Bu Song untuk Akuntansi Keuangan.

“Katanya ini emang bakal sakit, nanti lo boleh lampiasin kemana aja. Ke gue juga boleh.”

Seinci demi seinci Jimin masuk. Taehyung teriak sakit dan minta dikeluarin, tapi Jimin terus meyakinkan Taehyung dengan mengelus tangannya, mencoba menenangkan dan membuatnya rileks dengan kalimat-kalimat manis yang dia bisikan.

Jimin gak mau mereka berhenti secepat ini. Nanggung. Istilahnya, kalau udah basah ya nyebur aja sekalian. Tapi, dia tetap harus bermain lembut, ini kali pertama mereka dan kayak apa yang dia takuti, Jimin gak mau bikin Taehyung terluka. Sedikitpun. Mereka berdua harus bisa nikmatin ini bersama.

Baru sekitar seperempat jalan, miliknya terasa linu dari gesekan dinding rektum dengan urat tebalnya. _Fyuhh,_ ini kenapa jadi sulit dan mendebarkan?

Isakan Taehyung nyadarin Jimin kalau dia benar-benar kesakitan. Dia gak tega. Dibawa kepalanya mendekat ke arah Taehyung dan meraup bibir tipis itu dalam satu lumatan lembut. Satu-satunya cara mengalihkan rasa sakit Taehyung. Ciuman mereka berubah lebih panas mengikutsertakan liur dan lidah yang membelit. Taehyung terbuai.

Sekarang udah setengahnya. Sedikit lagi, Jimin menulikan pendengaran dan berfokus untuk masuk seluruh.

"Pel—ngh—an... Jim pel—Anjing! Bangsat!"

Gak tahan karena terlalu sulit, milik Jimin yang tadi setengah masuk dihentak ke dalam sekaligus. Sekarang dia terbenam utuh di dalam Taehyung. Hebat. Sensasinya gila. Sumpah. Ternyata miliknya muat dan rasanya kayak dipijat, rektum Taehyung ngeremas miliknya kuat.

Dia kembali memagut bibir Taehyung untuk menghentikan umpatan cowok itu. Sapuan lidah Jimin kemudian naik ke kedua mata Taehyung. Jimin menjilati air mata yang mengalir dari sana saat Taehyung bilang sakit berkali-kali, rasanya kayak dibelah, dan ungkapan sakit lainnya yang bikin Jimin merasa bersalah.

Dikecupnya sayang kedua mata itu bergantian, Jimin terus melontarkan pujian-pujian manis dengan suara hangat nan lembut.

"Lo hebat, nanti gak sakit lagi kok. Jangan nangis," kalimat itu berulang-ulang Jimin ucapkan sembari memagut bibir Taehyung lagi, kemudian ciumannya turun sepanjang rahang menuju leher.

Dia membiarkan miliknya berdiam diri demi membuat lubang Taehyung menyesuaikan ukurannya. Jimin memberi kecupan kupu-kupu dan rangsangan penuh gairah dengan jilatan main-main, lalu dihisap sampai kulit putih Taehyung berubah merah. Berhasil, ringisan itu berhenti. Kini Taehyung melenguh sepanjang Jimin membuat tanda merah yang lidah, bibir dan giginya bisa jangkau.

"Gerak," susah payah Taehyung bicara saat tubuhnya terasa hancur terbelah dua. Jimin menurut dengan bergerak pelan, mengikuti irama yang ia mainkan temponya dalam kepala. 

“Nghh... Jim, ini sakit tapi enak,” Taehyung mendesah pertama kali, setelah rasa sakitnya perlahan tergantikan dengan nikmat. Sakit tapi enak, benar yang dibilang Taehyung. Jimin bernapas lega. Sedetik kemudian seringai muncul di bibir ranumnya. Sembari bergerak, ia kembali memagut bibir Taehyung, kemudian menjilat pipi, leher, turun ke lengan sampai siku. Itu panas dan penuh liur Jimin. Taehyung makin terbakar gairah.

Kepalanya berpindah menghadap dada Taehyung yang bergerak naik turun seiring tempo permainan mereka. Puting coklat mencuat menantang di depan matanya, dada Taehyung membusung tinggi melihat Jimin menatapi putingnya lapar. Kedua puting yang sejak awal belum dijamah sama sekali dan sempat terlupakan Jimin beri sentuhan mengambang. Taehyung dibuat berteriak kesal sambil menjerit karena bagian bawahnya mendadak ditumbuk kuat.

"Hisap! Jangan ngegoda, gue! Hisap, _please,"_ Taehyung merengek di sela tangisannya. Gak kuat mendapat banyak rangsangan sana-sini. Ditatap lapar oleh Jimin kayak gitu aja udah bikin dia terangsang. Mengecup lembut kedua puting itu, Jimin masukin bagian kanan ke dalam mulutnya. Menggunakan lidah, Jimin menjilat lembut dan mulai mengemutnya. Sementara tangan kanannya memelintir yang sebelah kiri. 

"Enak, bangsat. Jimin, hisap lebih kuat. En-hhh-nak banget, ughh, sialan! Mulut lo enak banget."

Sesuai arahan, Jimin menyedot puting itu kuat. Dada Taehyung memberi akses dengan makin membusung, juga kedua tangannya yang menekan kepala Jimin kuat, menjambaki rambutnya menyalurkan rasa yang sulit digambarkan. Taehyung payah, dia benar-benar payah sebab tangan kiri Jimin kini membelai testis nya, meremas bergantian sampai batang itu masuk genggam tangannya erat.

Desah dan lenguh Taehyung berubah menjadi rengekan, dia menangis di tengah pergulatan mereka seiring makin kencang gerakan maju-mundur Jimin. Dia ikut membantu dengan bergerak berlawanan arah.

"Enak, banget, gila! Lagi, kuatin lagi, Jim," desah Taehyung yang makin lama kedengaran makin seksi, ditambah umpatan-umpatan yang memacu gairah Jimin sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ini betulan gila. Mereka berdua udah masuk ke dalam satu permainan gila yang mereka buat bersama. Gak bakal bisa balik lagi.

Semakin lama gerakan pinggul Jimin semakin cepat. Bertepatan dengan itu Taehyung juga semakin kuat mendesah dan merengek sambil mengumpat. Geraman Jimin yang sedang menyusu menambah kegiatan cowok itu menggerayangi bagian tubuh lain.

“Ah—gue… ah—mau keluar—lagi, ugh… Jimin gue—keluar—ahhh, bangsat!” Taehyung memekik nyaring sebelum memuncratkan cairannya kedua kali. Kali ini mengenai perut Jimin dan perutnya, beberapa tercecer ke leher juga seprai abu miliknya.

Taehyung merasa kepalanya kosong begitu terlempar ke bantal. Ini pertama Jimin benaran? Gila, cowok itu kayak pro banget. Taehyung kewalahan sama permainannya.

Jimin berhenti gerak, membiarkan Taehyung menikmati euforia setelah orgasme. “Apa yang lo rasain, Tae? Kok lo keluarnya cepet amat? Gak kayak yang di video? Gue aja belum keluar sekalipun."

Meski masih diliputi nafsu, Taehyung merasa tersindir dan kesal juga dengan pertanyaan Jimin. Dia mendelik dan berteriak kesal. "Ya mana gue tahu, kan yang bikin gue cepat keluar karena lo ju—ahh bangsat!"

Jimin tersenyum miring mendengar umpatan Taehyung karena dia menumbuk tiba-tiba. Jimin belum selesai. Gerakan cepat pinggulnya bikin milik Taehyung bangun lagi. Ingin meninju wajah Jimin tapi Taehyung gak berdaya, tenaganya cuma bisa dia pakai untuk mendesah keenakan. Pasrah. Lelah. Dia udah dua kali orgasme, sedangkan Jimin bahkan belum munculin tanda-tandanya sedikitpun.

"Jim cep—nhh… cepatan, Jimin! Gue gak kuat, capek. Enak tapi capek—aah!" Posisi Taehyung saat ini bikin dia kesulitan untuk sekadar ngomong dan protes. 

Ditengah geramannya Jimin mempercepat gerakan menusuk. Taehyung membantu dengan bergerak berlawanan, tanpa sengaja dindingnya mengetat dan memijat milik Jimin. Taehyung bisa merasakan gimana urat-urat itu menggesek dinding rektumnya. Jimin menggeram rendah dekat telinganya saat lubang analnya menyempit lagi. Tumbukan semakin kuat dengan ukuran Jimin yang kian membesar, Taehyung merasa tercekat kemudian.

“Aahh!”

Keduanya keluar bersamaan. Taehyung kembali mengotori perut mereka dan Jimin di dalam kondom. Tetap aja taehyung bisa merasakan hangat itu di dalam lubangnya. _Ughh_ terasa geli sampai menggelitik perut.

Jimin ngelepas kondom, mengikatnya dan ngelempar ke bawah tempat tidur asal. Dia merebahkan diri di samping Taehyung. Suara embusan napas berat mereka bersahutan. Saling berebut udara seolah sejak tadi gak napas.

**bagian enam:**

**_"Liatin gue kayak gitu gue sodok nih ya."_ **

“Yang tadi itu… Gila. Benar-benar gila,” Taehyung membuka suara setelah beberapa saat mereka sibuk menetralkan semuanya. Napas, perasaan.

“Gue tahu,” balas Jimin. Laptop dan video penuh jasa atas keberhasilan mereka terlupakan begitu aja. Setelah dapat enaknya, benda itu teronggok mengenaskan kayak korban kacang lupa kulit.

“Jimin, itu pengalaman pertama terhebat yang pernah gue rasain. Gue gak merasa sakit, kecuali di awal, sepanjang kita ngelakuin semuanya cuma ada kata enak di otak gue. Ugh, gimana ya bilangnya? Lo hebat, lo hebat banget urusan ranjang.” Panjang lebar Taehyung mengungkapkan perasaannya, meskipun kalimatnya berantakan karena otak belum bisa diajak memproses banyak kata setelah orgasme tiga kali. Semuanya kelewat jujur dan frontal, ciri khas Taehyung banget.

Jimin terkekeh canggung, merasa malu dapat pujian dan pengakuan kayak gitu. Kepercayaan dirinya sewaktu tadi bikin Taehyung jerit dan merengek menguap entah kemana. Tapi sejujurnya, yang tadi emang luar biasa. Pengalaman pertama yang gak akan pernah Jimin lupain. Jimin pikir gak akan jadi kayak gitu kalau bukan karena _partner_ -nya juga Kim Taehyung. Jadi hebatnya permainan mereka juga atas kerjasama keduanya.

“Lo juga hebat,” balas Jimin pelan.

“Ehey…. Ada apa nih? Kenapa tiba-tiba suara lo jadi kecil? Udah balik lagi ke Jimin yang asli? Ini yang tadi nyodok-nyodok gue kuat sampai nangis?”

Seharusnya yang malu adalah Taehyung. Pertama: stamina Taehyung di atas tempat tidur ternyata gak ada apa-apanya dibanding dirinya. Kedua: Taehyung minta berhenti di tengah jalan padahal dia yang ngotot minta duluan. Ketiga: Taehyung merengek minta _lagi lagi,_ dan bilang _enak_ terus menerus. Keempat: Taehyung ngomong frontal dan gak kesaring soal kegiatan mereka. Tapi entah kenapa malah jadi Jimin yang malu. Banget. Malu banget, sial.

"Lo tahu? Yang kita lakuin saat ini itu namanya tahap—"

" _Afterplay?"_ Taehyung bertanya dengan memotong kalimat Jimin. Anggukan Jimin berikan. Niatnya Jimin mau mengubah topik pembicaraan. Tapi lupa kalau kemudi masih dipegang erat oleh Taehyung. 

Kepala Taehyung menoleh ke arahnya, mereka saling lempar tatap. Muka Jimin udah merah tapi tetap kelihatan ganteng. Gini ya kalau abis ngeseks? Taehyung jadi bisa leluasa lihat pahatan sempurna itu dari dekat. Tanpa sadar jarinya nyentuh wajah Jimin. Perlu diingat, mereka masih telanjang di atas kasur.

"Makasih buat pengalamannya, Tae. Lo pasti capek karena gue kasar. Sori, gue kebawa suasana, niatnya mau lembut. Gue—"

"Terangsang waktu dengar desahan gue, kan?" Alis Taehyung naik turun dengan seringai lebar. Dia senang banget kalau urusan menggoda Jimin. "Soalnya tiap gue desah, sodokan lo makin kencang."

Di posisinya Jimin gelagapan, bicara dengan terbata-bata. "Eum… Lo—lo mending tidur aja, udah jam sepuluh, nanti gue yang—"

Ucapan Jimin berhenti karena Taehyung mengecup singkat bibirnya, lalu tersenyum. Manis banget, Jimin belum pernah lihat. Kalau ini di situasi normal, Jimin pasti merinding. Tapi Jimin malah diam dan linglung, lagi.

"Lo ganteng," Taehyung bilang gitu sambil natap kedua mata Jimin.

Jimin ketawa, Taehyung terpesona. Ketawanya bikin Jimin makin ganteng. Bibir Taehyung maju lagi untuk bungkam tawa itu.

"Lo nambah ganteng," katanya setelah memberi satu kecup.

Jimin bingung sama perasaan melilit di perutnya tiap kali Taehyung ngecup bibirnya. Padahal sebelumnya mereka ciuman lebih panas daripada ini.

"Terus kalau gue ganteng, kenapa? Baru sadar lo?" Dia coba berseloroh. Canggung dan gugup dong jadinya kalau dia diam aja.

"Kalau lo ganteng nanti banyak yang suka."

"Ya terus kenapa?" alis Jimin terangkat sebelah, bingung juga dia.

"Gue gak suka," jawab Taehyung.

Mereka bertahan di posisi miring sambil berhadapan begitu beberapa saat. Berdiam diri dan tenggelam dalam tatap. Sampai kemudian Jimin nanya, "Kenapa lo gak suka?"

Baru sadar rupanya.

"Soalnya gue suka lo," jawab Taehyung, nadanya gemas. Mungkin kalau ini mereka lagi di pinggir bukit udah Taehyung tendang Jimin biar menggelinding di tanah.

"Yang benar? Sejak kapan?"

Nada terkejut itu malah bikin bola mata Taehyung berotasi. Memang kalau udah kelewat lurus kayak Jimin bakal sulit disadarkan. Padahal dia udah sering nunjukin perasaannya. Gak peduli apa kata orang, hidup dia yang jalanin kok.

"Waktu kita ciuman," jujur Taehyung. 

Jimin melotot, sejurus kemudian wajahnya berubah jengah. "Yakali baru beberapa jam yang lalu."

Taehyung gemas kemudian gigit hidung Jimin yang kecil. "Waktu SMA, bego," katanya marah.

Mata Jimin yang kecil-kecil melotot lagi. Tunggu bentar, ini benar Kim Taehyung temannya? Bukan ketempelan setan penghuni apartemen karena dari tadi dia teriak-teriak, kan?

Ditatapin gitu Taehyung geram, "Liatin gue kayak gitu gue sodok nih ya."

Jimin secara otomatis berjengit dan memegang pantat. Jangan sampai deh dia disodok. Gak mau. Bisa benar-benar turun sepenuhnya harga diri dia.

"Alasan gue gak ketemu lo seminggu setelah kita belajar ciuman dulu, karena gue merasa aneh sama diri gue. Gue selalu mau minta lo cium terus setelah ngerasain bibir lo. Tapi kan aneh ya, lo pasti bakal geli, kan?" Ingatan Jimin terlempar pada masa SMA mereka dulu, saat mereka seolah bermusuhan setelah kejadian super canggung sekelas: belajar ciuman dengan teman. Dia merasa gak ada yang aneh dari gelagat Taehyung waktu itu, bahkan setelah mereka baikan. Yang aneh itu malah dirinya sendiri, tepat setelah kejadian itu dia jadi merasa malas pacaran, putus sama Seulgi pun karena Jimin yang katanya berubah dingin. Sejak itu dia putus dan gak berniat untuk pacaran.

"Tapi lo jadi ciuman sama Irene?" Jimin mengonfirmasi.

Taehyung menggeleng. "Nggak, gue maunya ciuman sama lo. Waktu kita baikan lagi, itu gue udah putus sama Irene. Gue sadar kalau gue sukanya sama lo, gak bisa lagi pura-pura ke orang lain."

Jimin lega entah untuk alasan apa. Seolah semua yang mengganjal hilang begitu aja saat Taehyung bilang gak jadi ciuman sama Irene. Aneh, kenapa ya?

Di lain sisi, Jimin gak tahu harus merespon semua kebenaran ini kayak gimana. Pikiran dia selama ini gak pernah berubah soal status pertemanan mereka tanpa pernah berpikir lebih. Dia nikmatin semuanya meskipun sering kesal setengah mati ke Taehyung. Merasa harus jagain Taehyung karena dia kelewat sayang sama temannya itu. Jadi Jimin bingung.

"Taehyung, gue..."

"Gue gak butuh jawaban lo, gue gak lagi nembak. Gue tahu lo kaget dan bingung kan?"

Jimin ngangguk. 

Taehyung mendekat ke arah Jimin lagi, merapatkan jarak mereka yang udah kelewat dekat, sebenarnya. "Tapi biar gue mastiin dulu."

Wajah Jimin bingung.

"Cium gue, Jim," pinta Taehyung, " _please…"_

Gimana cara Jimin nolak kalau Taehyung udah mulai ngerengek. Jadi dia mengangguk dan melumat bibir yang udah tersuguh di depan miliknya. Membuai bilah atas dan bawah beserta seisi mulut Taehyung. Saliva ditukar melalui pertarungan lidah. Beberapa menit ciuman itu terhenti, Taehyung menjauhkan wajah demi melihat ke dalam mata Jimin yang baru aja terbuka setelah memejam menikmati.

"Tatapan lo gak bisa bohong, lo mau gue sama besar kayak gue mau lo, Jim," Taehyung bicara di depan bibir Jimin. Napas hangatnya memberi sensasi menggelitik, sampai ke perut.

"Gue emang sayang lo, suka lo, tapi kayaknya bukan—"

Tanpa diduga Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jimin sampai berbaring, kemudian cowok itu duduk mengangkang di atasnya. Menyebabkan ucapannya tadi terhenti.

"Jangan banyak mikir, banyak hal yang lo lakuin dan rasain tanpa pernah bisa lo paham dengan pikiran," jari telunjuk Taehyung menyapu gamang dari atas pusar Jimin naik ke perut, melewati dada, dagu dan berhenti tepat di bibir tebal Jimin. Dia memajukan tubuhnya mencapai cuping Jimin. " _I love you, i know you love me, too."_ Dia berbisik. 

Jimin bergidik karena suara rendah itu menyebabkan napas panas menerpa telinganya. Serta reaksi aneh yang bergolak dalam perut memberi sengatan menyenangkan dan mendebarkan.

"Gue mau lagi, Jimin," kemudian lidah Taehyung menjilat cuping itu sensual, sementara tangannya bergerak ke belakang tubuh mencari penis Jimin yang masih tidur. “Lo tahu kan gue paling gak suka kalah dari orang lain, apalagi didominasi kayak gini? Gue gak mau jatuhin harga diri gue. Tapi sama lo, gue rasanya mau didominasi terus, mau terus ada dibawah lo dan jerit keenakan.” Taehyung meniup telinga Jimin, terus menggoda dengan bisikan sensual dan gerakan-gerakan kecil yang memancing gairah Jimin naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Ayo sodok gue lagi, tapi, pakai status baru, ya?" Mata Taehyung berbinar polos seolah minta mainan untuk disumbangkan ke panti asuhan. Beda sama gerak tubuhnya yang penuh kebinalan dan kesesatan. Taehyung bertingkah dengan kepolosan namun penuh kenafsuan.

Jimin harus jawab apa selain, "Ya," karena ini sama aja kayak milih mati dikuliti atau mati ditusuk.

Atau gak juga, karena Jimin kelihatan gak keberatan sama semua hal yang Taehyung minta. Bahkan sejak dulu. Mungkin kalau Taehyung penasaran sama nikah Jimin juga bisa turuti. Sebab benar kata Taehyung, pikirannya gak bisa memahami tindakan. Sejak dulu, Jimin mungkin udah jatuh duluan. Jauh sebelum mereka ciuman di SMA. Entahlah, cuma Jimin dan Tuhan yang tahu.

**_Fin._ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> halo, sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf untuk prompter kalau fics ini gak memuaskan dan gak sesuai harapan yang kamu mau. jujur agak gak pede banget sama hasil akhirnya, karena satu dan lain hal bikin aku gak maksimal ngerjainnya, beberapa kali file nya hilang. tapi, at least aku udah coba selesaikan ini. makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah sempatin waktu untuk baca fics ini, have a nice day!^^


End file.
